Całkiem zwyczajny Patrol
by Marcialinka
Summary: Oliver Queen ma młodszą siostrę. Wychodzi na patrol, zostawiając Laurę śpiącą w Strażnicy.


Bez chwili namysłu złapałem przeciwsłoneczne okulary, które wkładałem jako Zielona Strzała. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na Laurę, która spała na kozetce naprzeciwko Chloe. Podszedłem do niej i, najciszej jak tylko potrafiłem, ukucnąłem aby pocałować ją w czoło.

-Zajmę się nią – zapewniła mnie szeptem, Chloe.

-A jeżeli nie wrócę? - Zapytałem ją z lękiem. - Co będzie, jeżeli...

Nie zdążyłem dokończyć zdania, bo moja dziewczyna zamknęła mi usta pocałunkiem. Jakiś czas później, może to było kilka minut, może godzin, oderwaliśmy się od siebie i patrzyliśmy na siebie jak co wieczór.

-Nawet tak nie myśl! - rozkazała mi z zaciśniętymi zębami. - nikt nie zajmie się nią tak dobrze jak ty. Gdyby nie ta noga i środek nasenny, który zaaplikował jej Barth, na pewno poszłaby z Tobą jako Iron. Na pewno nic Ci się nie stanie. - zapewniła mnie.

-Nie zawsze będę miał takie szczęścia co ostatnio.

-Oliver, proszę... -przytuliła mnie do siebie mocno. Nawet bardzo mocno. - Powtarzasz to od miesiąca. Na pewno nic ci się nie stanie. Widziałam jak ona się czuła. Clark też widział. Krzyczała w nocy. Więc uważaj na siebie. Będziemy w stałym kontakcie.

Dziesięć minut później już skakałem z dachu na dach wypatrując przestępców.  
Wkrótce zdarzyło się coś, czego się obawiałem. Zauważyłem, ze z nocnego wychodzi moja babcia. W jej stronę zbliżał się jakiś mężczyzna, który zamierzał wyrwać jej torebkę. Gdy tyko sytuacja zaczęła się robić bardzie niebezpieczna, zeskoczyłem z dachu i stanąłem na chodniku i obezwładniłem napastnika. Kiedy bylem pewny, ze jest nieprzytomny, zwróciłem się do babci:  
-I co ja mam teraz z babcia zrobić? - zapytałem prowadząc ja w stronę naszej ulicy. - obiecała babcia, ze nie będzie wychodzić w nocy na ulice.  
-Wiem. I dziękuje. Chciałam tylko zrobić ci śniadanie, kiedy wrócisz.  
-Miałaś się nie ruszać z domu. Nie wiemy, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nikt tamtędy nie przechodził. Miasto jest niebezpieczne o tej porze.  
-Dobrze, że wy ich strzeżecie. I przepraszam. - powiedziała na odczepkę- już idę do domu. A ty wracaj i uważaj na siebie.  
-Będę uważał - krzyknąłem i odbiegłem, wiedząc, że babcia jednak wróci do domu.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dochodziła Trzecia. Ze strony przeciwnej ulicy dochodziły mnie krzyki dilerów narkotykowych. Pobiegłem w ich stronę. Jakoś się nie śpieszyłem. Gnidy. Mogliby załatwiać swoje interesy w bardziej pokojowych warunkach. Spojrzałem w ich stronę. Na razie nie wyglądało mi na to, że mieli się nawzajem pozabijać.

-Możesz schodzić, kochanie – usłyszałem w słuchawce głos Chloe. - za godzinę zaczną się patrole policyjne. Powinno już być bezpiecznie.

-Już wracam. - odpowiedziałem głosem Green Arrowa – muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.

Zeskoczyłem z dachu. Stanąłem na chodniku i wystrzeliłem strzałkę w stronę dilera, kiedy rozpoznałem tę samą zbłąkaną owieczkę co ostatnio.

-Musimy przestać się tak spotykać. - powiedziałem w stronę chłopaka. - miałeś przestać ćpać.

-Wiem, ale to trudne. - krzyknął w moją stronę. - Tobie łatwo mówić. Jesteś Superbohaterem.

-Superbohater też człowiek. - Odpowiedziałem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawię, że krzyk nic nie da. - jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie, to zrób to dla swojej chorej matki.

-Skąd wiesz, że mam chora matkę? - Zapytał zdziwiony.

-Widziałem cię z nią w szpitalu. Stąd też wiem, że nie jest w dobrym stanie. Jaką podejmiesz decyzję, twoja sprawa. - Rzuciłem ostateczne spojrzenie na dilera. - Radzę ci wiać. On zaraz się obudzi.

Po tych słowach wystrzeliłem linkę i znowu znalazłem się na dachu.

W stronę Strażnicy biegłem jakieś kilka minut. Kiedy wskoczyłem do środka zauważyłem, że mamy komplet. Dinah walczyła z krwawiącym udem, a Barth musiał nadużyć swojej mocy, bo do nosa przykładał sobie chusteczkę.

-Czołem Oliver! Moje kochanie jeszcze śpi, a twoje walczy z zamykaniem map, bo coś jej się zacięło. - poinformował mnie, kiedy rozciągnąłem kaptur.

Podszedłem do bazy z komputerem i zdjąłem okulary, żeby znowu mówić swoim normalnym głosem. Chloe wpisywała jakieś kody do oprogramowania.

-Cześć Chloe. - powiedziałem cicho, a ona podskoczyła. Jednak, kiedy odwróciła się w moją stronę miała na twarzy szeroki uśmiech.

-Powinieneś zmienić buty. Te są za ciche. Przestraszyłeś mnie. - zwróciła się do mnie i zaraz pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Laura przespała mocno całą noc, ale zaraz powinna się obudzić. Te proszki nie działają długo. Zaledwie osiem godzin.

-A ile powinny dziać? - zapytałem przytulając się do niej.

-Przynajmniej dwanaście.

Sraliśmy tak kilka minut. Chloe przez cały czas walczyła z upartym GPSem.

-Lepiej idź do Laury. - przerwała nasze milczenie. - Zaraz się obudzi. Jest przy niej Barth, ale na jego widok raczej się wystraszy, bo ma pół twarzy opuchnięte.

Puściłem ją bez słowa i podszedłem do Laury leżącej na kozetce. Uklęknąłem przy niej i położyłem dłoń na jej głowie, głaszcząc ją po włosach.

Po jakiejś minucie zatrzepotała powiekami, aby na dobre otworzyć oczy.

-Dzień dobry – uśmiechnąłem się do niej kiedy byłem pewny, że nie śpi.

-Cześć. - odwzajemniła mój uśmiech. - jak tam nocka?

-Mogło być lepiej. - powiedziałem i rozprostowałem kolana.

Laura odrzuciła koc na bok i usiadła, żeby zrobić mi miejsce. Usiadłem obok niej.

Teraz znajdowała się między mną i Barthem.

-Czołem Słonko. - przywitał ją Barth, całując delikatnie w policzek.

Jakoś było mi wszystko jedno co do tego ich „związku". Może Allen to nie jest odpowiedni chłopak dla niej, ale wyglądają razem na szczęśliwych.

-Kolejne nadużycie super szybkości, co? - zgadła, patrząc na niego. - Następnym razem rób sobie przerwy...

-Jeśli tylko będę mógł, to chętnie. - odpowiedział patrząc na nią gołębim wzrokiem.

-No dobra. - Laura uderzyła mnie lekko otwartą dłonią w łydkę i wstała. - Jesteście po długiej nocy. Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni i jak tylko wrócicie do domu będziecie spać jak zabici.

-Ale najpierw czeka nas śniadanie – odparłem przypominając sobie o złodzieju z nocy. - Babcia nam zrobi.

-Skąd wiesz? - zapytała, patrząc w moją stronę.

-Spotkałem ją pod nocnym.

Wstałem, usiłując opanować ziewanie.

-Jak się przebiorę, zaraz jedziemy. - Podszedłem do parawanu moim garniturem, który miałem na sobie wczoraj w pracy. Zauważyłem, że brakuje plamy na koszuli. - dzięki, Perełko.

-Nie ma za co. - Odkrzyknęła Chloe. - Białe wino to dla mnie pikuś.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. No tak.

Kiedy się w końcu przebrałem wyszedłem i spojrzałem w stronę kanapy. Laura i Barth siedzieli obok siebie i przytulali się szepcząc do siebie czułe słówka. Jednak nie mogłem im przeszkodzić, bo Laura nigdy tego nie robiła, kiedy ja i Chloe zachowywaliśmy się podobnie.

-Dobra, jedziemy. - powiedziałem, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Babcia czeka.

I wyszliśmy z mieszkania mojej dziewczyny, aby skierować się do Queen Tawer.


End file.
